


The Treesap Incident

by Mitsuhachi



Series: Jager OC Hell [8]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Polyamory, Puppies, thats it thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigg has a nice day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treesap Incident

**Author's Note:**

> A little explanation.  
> Remember Frigg's crush on Saturnus? One day Adiduck asked me "What if someday a Heterodyne took Frigg up on that, how would that go?" And then we plotted an epic poly adventure that I definitely haven't written yet. But there IS porn, so. 
> 
> Basically blame adi this is not my fault.

The new litter of jagerhunde played around Frigg’ ankles. They were some sort of mix Master Tiberiu had bred himself out of mastiffs and elkhunds and the castle knew what else. Dyne water, for all Frigg could tell. Even this little they were up to his knees; built like bear cubs, if bears had had rows of razor teeth and could unhinge their jaws like snakes into a maw wide enough to snatch up a grown man. The Master apparently had a taste for the monstrous, Frigg thought with a little smile. 

It was time to take them out and start teaching them how to hunt. Learning-prey, at first. Something easy they could cut their teeth on while they grew into real war-hounds. Little and not too much of challenge. Frigg shrugged. Surely the woods outside Mechanicsburg still had some bandits, somewhere. 

Master Tiberiu let himself into the kennel with a soft click of the gates and steady, relaxed footsteps. Beside him the queen bitch stalked near-silently, and Frigg scrambled up before she could sit on him. She was almost as tall as he was. One time he’d been in here too long and covered in puppy-scent, and the queen had decided he needed pinning down and bathing like one, and Frigg had been stuck for almost ten minutes while Tiberiu had laughed himself sick.

Instead, he rose to greet his beloved Master with a wide smile that didn’t even try to hide his teeth and a hand over his heart in salute. Tiberiu quirked a little restrained smile back at him and raised a hand to stroke Frigg’s cheek. “We’ll go to the south, this time,” he said, voice low and rich as Saturnus’ ever had been, warm with pleasure. “I’ve had reports of something bothering the outlying villages.”

Frigg nuzzled Tiberiu’s palm, breathed in the mingled scents of dog and leather and ink, of Heterodyne and his own self. “Hokay.”

Tiberiu brushed a thumb high over his cheekbone and then turned to go out into the brilliant sunlight, holding the gate open for Frigg to follow. The puppies piled out in a wild tangle that almost knocked Frigg over, and even Tiberiu had to dodge; the queen bitch checked Frigg’s stumble with one massive shoulder and pushed past him. Frigg got as far as the doorway before Tiberiu caught him again, fingers firm beneath his chin, tipping it up so Tiberiu could steal a gentle kiss. The sunlight on his shoulders was very warm. 

It was a nice day in general, he thought, following Tiberiu through the city streets. The winter had been hard. Unusually cold, joyless and dirty, the people of the city wearing pinched expressions and patched clothes worn too thin without trade while the rest of Europa collectively lost their minds around them. The Great War, they were calling it. Frigg had seen better. 

Today actually felt like spring though, sun warm over the new grass and the death-bells already blooming. Frigg watched the little lines of worry at the corners of his lover’s eyes start to relax as the queen herded her puppies across the wide greensward outside the gates. The littlest pounced on her brother and they went tumbling in a wild ball of yipping fur and claws; Tiberiu’s shoulders began to lose their tense cast. “How is your friend?” he asked without looking back.

“Verra goot,” Frigg told him, almost purring. “Dey vas bettink on who could break der most of dose bird clenks dot crazy woman sent, und he vun by about seffen und caught her to boot. Efferyvun in der squad bought heem a drink after, eet vas awesome, und he vas so drunk efter hy had to carry heem home.” 

“Oh?” the Master asked, wry and curious. He looked...fond, maybe, or maybe a little sad. “I’m surprised you didn’t leave him there; it seems more in keeping with your usual practice.”

Frigg grinned. “No, he vould not leaf me, hy couldn’t leaf heem.” He paused a moment, tasting the words on his tongue and deciding they would probably amuse Tiberiu. “Hy drew dicks on hees face mit Mamma’s goot ink und left heem a dose of dot hangoffer schtuff dot meks hyu feel like hyu throat iz goink to melt off,” he admitted. 

It startled a laugh out of Tiberiu, and the sadness melted away from his eyes. “I am never going to understand you two,” he said, and took Frigg’s hand. Frigg curled his long fingers around Tiberiu’s soft palm.

“Dot’z hokay,” he said, following close behind his love. “Ve dun’t underschtand oz eidder.”

Out between the trees, the puppies tripped over dead branches and unwary graspervines and each other, growling in dire puppy offense until their mother separated them with one huge paw. The most daring, whom Frigg had been trying to get Tiberiu to name Pythios just to see the face the bastard made, raced directly off into the deeper shadows. 

The shade was nice after the walk in the growing heat, a slight breeze just enough to stir Frigg’s fur. The daring puppy bayed, and they discovered on following it an ancient and overgrown clank that had Tiberiu peering at it and rambling sparky nonsense for a good ten minutes. The puppy was worrying at the scraps of mouldering leather still clinging to its joints. Frigg scanned the trees and listened to the noises of the forest. 

There was a sort of odd shadow there in the tree behind the clank. Frigg squinted. Oh, nevermind, just some sort of metal stick, probably fallen off the clank when it broke. Two of the smaller dog puppies viciously attacked an empty bush.

Tiberiu would never be fast enough to actually catch him by surprise, but Frigg pretended he was. Out of the corner of his eye Frigg watched Tiberiu rise to his feet in one smooth motion, come up to whirl them both up against the rough bark of an oak tree, pin Frigg there with his warm body. “Hi boss,” Frigg said, leaning back into Tiberiu’s hold.

“You weren’t listening,” Tiberiu accused, lips quirked in his tiny smile a bare breath away from Frigg’s. His hand slid down Frigg’s arm to circle’s Frigg’s wrists, pinned them above his head in one hand. Frigg could feel him breathing against his chest. 

“Hy iz now,” he said, licking his lips, and then Tiberiu was taking his mouth, kissing him not hard but thorough enough to take Frigg’ breath away. He chased Frigg’s tongue with his own, teased its tip and the sharp edges of Frigg’s teeth and the roof of his mouth with little flicks, darting in and out of his mouth in a smooth wet rhythm Frigg knew all too well. Frigg opened his mouth wider and Tiberiu drank down his answering moan. Tiberiu’s free hand smoothed down Frigg’s side, pushed aside his shirt to stroke warm fur and Frigg arched up to meet him--

And heard the daring bitch puppy making high awful whines of distress. Tiberiu pulled back half an inch, breath coming hot and hard against Frigg’s wet lips. Frigg squeezed his eyes closed, let his head bang back against the wood. Tiberiu took advantage of his bared neck to steal a sucking kiss that made Friggs claws dig deep gouges into the tree and pulled back to go see what the problem was. Frigg took a shuddery breath and went to make sure there wasn’t actual danger.

There wasn’t of course. The silly bitch had gotten her head and shoulders caught underneath the clank’s chestplate and knocked some gears into place so that it was starting to get up as she kicked at it with her back paws. It was maybe shooting some sort of death ray thing from the eye that wasn’t broken, a little bit. Frigg tugged Tiberiu behind him, jumped up into the overhanging tree branches and caught up the metal rod he’d noticed earlier--yep, controls, go him. He got the clank stopped in half a second, and the queen stood on her hind legs to retrieve the puppy herself. Frigg dropped down to the ground in a tight-coiled crouch at Tiberiu’s feet. “Ve definitely heff to call dot vun Pythios,” he said, very seriously.

“I think I’m convinced,” Tiberiu laughed and cupped his hand behind Frigg’s neck to pull him up into another kiss. “Lets go back for now.”

 

*****

“You have tree sap in your fur,” Tiberiu said sternly. The baths in the seraglio were deep and wide, steam rising up in billows to obscure the erotic mosaics covering the walls. Frigg stood by the wide steps like a man walking to the gallows. 

“Master, hy iz--”

Tiberiu reached around to unbutton Frigg’s vest himself, pulling him back against his body. ‘I am not taking you to bed like this,” he warned, slipping Frigg’s shirt down over his shoulders and off. 

Frigg whined low in his throat, Tiberiu’s fingers tugging at the places on his bare hip where sap left his fur sticky before flipping the button of his pants one handed. He left them open but up, pushed his palms up over Frigg’s belly and chest, curled lightly around Frigg’s throat. “I said,” Tiberiu growled into his ear, “Get. In.”

Frigg did, shucking out of his pants and padding into the water without making Tiberiu ask him again. It felt...nice, after its own way, as long as he was underwater. The cold drip of his wet fur when he lifted out of it was as miserable as the being sticky had been though. Master Tiberiu knew he’d do anything for him but, Frigg thought sulkily, he’d had in mind more murder and grievous bodily harm than enduring being wet when he’d made that promise. He reached up wet claws to unbind his hair and tossed the ribbon over the edge by Master Tiberiu’s feet. 

Tiberiu smiled. “Good boy,” he told Frigg, openly enjoying the way the praise made Frigg shiver. Then he started to strip out of his own clothes, slow and deliberate just for Frigg. His shirt slipped down to his elbows and then off his wrists, exposed pale collarbone and shoulders, the softly-muscled belly of a man who spent more time with paper than with swords. Tiberiu bent to remove his tall hunting boots, eyes hidden beneath fine dark hair as the leather drew away. Long legs were revealed, graceful and perfectly human. Frigg’s chest felt tight just looking at him. He stood there naked as he’d been born, proud enough to be leading armies. 

“Wash me,” his Heterodyne ordered, pressing the soap and washcloth into Frigg’s hands as he stepped into the warm water, and Frigg bit his lip against a moan and obeyed. The soap wasn’t so unpleasant on just his palms, and drawing the thick lather across Tiberiu’s bare skin was entirely worth enduring it. Frigg never stopped being fascinated by how soft and delicate Tiberiu’s body was, without the changes the Brau made. There were thin scars of chemical burns along his fingers, Frigg knew, and a place where Frigg himself had actually bitten his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark still, but other than that Tiberiu’s skin was soft and smooth as custard, real human skin without a trace of scale or fur. He spread the soap across Tiberiu’s chest and down low over his belly. Tiberiu boosted himself up onto the lip of the bathing pool, and his cock already rose hard and dripping with clean water. Frigg’s fingertips ghosted towards it…”Don’t,” came the command and Frigg froze. “You haven’t earned that yet, have you?” his Master chided, low and amused. “I gave you an order.” 

He lifted one dripping foot out of the water to rest on Frigg’s shoulder, watching Frigg curl his fingers into his own palm to prevent himself reaching out. He breathed out a huff of frustrated want and brought his hands up to stroke the little human foot, the flexible ankle and normal curves of calf and thigh. Tiberiu pressed his foot down on Frigg’s shoulder and Frigg went willingly to his knees as Tiberiu offered him the other leg. Frigg’s eyes kept being drawn back to the shaft his Master wasn’t even trying to hide. His hands flexed a little harder on Tiberiu’s thighs and the Master actually moaned for him, sweat and steam dripping down his skin and face flushed. Frigg leaned closer without even meaning too, feeling the throb of blood in his own ready body as Tiberiu continued to deny him permission to close those last few inches. He licked his lips, watched as the shaft bobbed with Tiberiu’s steadying breath. 

Tiberiu lifted his hips and Frigg’s mouth almost brushed him as he slid off the edge of the pool and stood in the water. Gentle hands clenched around Frigg’s hair and pulled him to standing. Three steps backward, trusting Tiberiu to steer him right, had Frigg pressed up with his back against the cold tiles. The tip of Tiberiu’s cock just barely brushed Frigg’s belly as he leaned close to whisper “Your turn,” into his ear.

Frigg couldn’t stand it. The not touching was torture; he brought his hands up to hold Tiberiu by the waist, fingers well away from temptation but desperate to feel him anyway. But Tiberiu caught both wrists before they could rise more than an inch or two, ground the delicate bones up ‘hard against the tile. “Don’t move,” Tiberiu growled against his lips. Frigg moaned, cock jutting out entirely untouched and dripping even without the bathwater and Tiberiu stepped back away from him to go find the washcloth Frigg had discarded. 

Frigg’s back arched in sheer writhing need, but he kept his wrists and neck pressed hard against the wall as though they’d been shackled. His Master had given him an order. 

Tiberiu watched him for a good long moment, smiling as Frigg’s toes clawed deep scratches into the tiles and his hips rolled helplessly against nothing. Then he came back close, soaped the washcloth, and began to carefully work the patches of sap out of Frigg’s fur. Frigg stared. Tiberiu wasn’t even touching him except through the cloth; if you couldn’t see the quick heavy breaths he took or the erection Frigg still could not touch, you would never guess he was aroused at all.

Frigg felt the growl start up deep in his chest, riding every breath he took as Tiberiu sank to his knees in the warm water to clean a patch high up on his thigh. His cock absolutely throbbed, but Tiberiu was acting like he couldn’t even see it, leaned close enough Frigg could feel the warmth of his skin across the tiny space separating them. Tiberiu looked up at him, dark eyes under wet bangs hard and intense. “Frigg,” he said, breath hot against Frigg’s skin with every word. “Come for me.”

It was enough. Frigg's head rolled back against the wall and he let the feeling shudder through his whole body, waves of sensation washing over him as he moaned. Even panting as it let him go, he pressed the bones of his wrists and his neck against the cold tiles. Water shifted around his knees as Tiberiu stood up. 

Frigg’s eyes snapped open immediately though when he felt the soft hand curling a stern fist around his hair. Tiberiu smiled open and very pleased, whispered “Good boy,” in a way that made shivery aftershocks run over Frigg’s skin. He had a splash of cum on his cheek that Frigg had put there, and without even thinking Frigg darted forward to lick it clean. 

His neck and shoulders came away from the wall. Frigg flinched, but Tiberiu was still there, eyes laughing and wry. “Well, I was going to let you touch me now,” Tiberiu said, stroking Frigg’s cheek like forgiveness. Frigg could feel the heat of Tiberiu’s arousal almost pressing into his thigh, but you’d never know it from the rigid control the man held himself under. Frigg nuzzled against his palm. “But I can’t very well reward disobedience.”

He leaned back away from Frigg just far enough to break contact, leaving his whole front cold and aching for touch and petted his way along Frigg’s jaw to his throat. It closed around tight in a way only a jagermonster could have endured at the same time his other hand closed around Frigg’s cock, pumping it slow and steady. Frigg writhed, oversensitive and shuddery and it was way too soon for Frigg to be getting hard again but under Tiberiu’s demanding eyes he somehow was. Tiberiu moved close enough almost to kiss him and then froze, breathing against Frigg’s lips, and that was all it took for Frigg to break and start trying to roll his hips into Tiberiu’s touch.

Tiberiu actually dropped both hands and stepped away, left Frigg gasping for breath and control as Tiberiu sorted through the bathing oils. He took his time, carefully deciding which of the little bottles he wanted as Frigg nearly whined. When he turned back to Frigg and held out a hand, Frigg reached back instantly, hand closing around Tiberiu’s offered palm and actually totally wrongfooted by the way Tiberiu used the hold to twist him around, walk him back to press his chest against the wall this time. 

Tiberiu kept on holding his hand, gentle and firm twisted up behind his back, but the other hand he smoothed slick with oil down Frigg’s spine to press inside him too much and too quick for Frigg to do anything but howl. He could feel Tiberiu smirk against his shoulder, lick little kisses against the back of his neck as he started a steady rhythm. Frigg’s arms shook with the effort of not pulling away, not taking any more than was offered. He could have broken the hold, easily. Tiberiu stroked him deep inside and Frigg bit his lip to stay still. “Master,” he finally begged. “Please--”

Tiberiu angled his fingers up and pressed hard, made Frigg’s vision white out behind clenched eyelids as he screamed and coated the tiles. His knees buckled; Tiberiu’s arm around his chest held him up until he could right himself, barely standing, and that was when Tiberiu finally pushed into him. It didn’t take long, after all that. Frigg drifted with the aching stretch and listened to Tiberiu panting against his shoulder, the barest groan as he pushed in deep and stilled. 

Very carefully, Tiberiu pulled him back against his chest and let them both sink into the warm water. He cradled Frigg on his lap, holding him tight while his cock slowly went soft inside. Frigg pressed woozy kisses against his jaw, his neck. Eventually Tiberiu dipped his head and met his lips, gentle and exhausted. By and by he slipped out and Frigg started feeling like he might be able to stand again after all. 

Tiberiu hauled himself tiredly to his feet and took one of the thick soft towels waiting beside the baths, wrapped it carelessly around his hips and brought another to wrap around Frigg as he crawled out dripping like a wet hound and miserable. Tiberiu laughed at his expression and bundled him into the warmth, and carefully dried every bit of fur until Frigg was purring in the back of his throat. Only then did he take Frigg’s hand and lead him off to bed.


End file.
